Double Dipping
by skittleAcullen
Summary: This is a  lose interpertation  APH spamano version of Twilight. i changed the plot like...a lot. rated T for EXCESSIVE bad language...you have no idea how bad i wanted to call this twinklight...
1. Umm chapter 1?

_**OKAYYY~ here we go you have no idea how badly i wanted to call this twinklight *shakes head***_

* * *

><p>Well here I was being all chivalrous and shit, dying for some one I loved. But that's between you and me got it fucker! Anyway back to my inner monologue, I was dying, Gilbert was laughing his ass off, Elizabeth was taking pictures like an idiot, Ludwig was glaring at Gilbert, Roderich was playing the piano in the back round and Antonio was crying over me like a bitch. It was slightly endearing in a way, I can't even deny his face was beautiful as he looked down at me. He couldn't actually cry but I could still see the pain in his face. I guess...that maybe... dying in the place of someone I love isn't a bad way to go. Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something.<p>

A sunny day in Arizona found me sitting in a car with my sister...brother...okay I was in the car with Feliciano. He has a dick but other than that he's a woman threw and threw, I would know. That feminine bastard has tricked me into thinking he was a girl with a wig and the right amount of make up before. He was driving me to the airport because I decided to go and chill with my "vati" as he wanted me to call him for a while, at least until papa roma got things together with the new house.

"Bro your gonna love it~" feli sang as he pulled to the airport

"What's there to love?" I asked rolling my eyes at him

"Well first off there's vati" feli smiled when he saw that my face stayed the same he continued on "well when I went there to visit last year there was this family..." he trailed off in a suggestive way that didn't make me curious at all

"A family?" I said keeping my voice all low and sexy, chicks dig it.

"Yeah the bonnefoy's" he smiled and his eyes took on a dreamy look

"..." I made a gesture for him to continue on

"Well I only saw them a few times over the summer but they were all beautiful! But they were all together...like...together together"

I snorted "your such a gossip feli"

"Like you don't love it" he rolled his eyes as he jumped out of the car. He hugged me goodbye, my plan was docking

"You gonna hold it down for me here bro?" I asked as I bumped his fist a few times

"Hell yeah kid, the streets of phoenix wont even know your missing, but good luck getting something together around chief officer vati" feli rolled his eyes and put a hand on his hip as he sighed dramatically, I laughed knowing that while feli was flamboyant and chipper if a fight started now feli would come out without a chip on one of his designer nails.

"Love you," he said as I turned to leave

"...Love you too fratello" I said, just because he sounded so sad, I don't usually do that sappy stuff im a mobster for crying out loud.

I boarded the plane throwing one last look over my shoulder all dramatic and angsty and sent feli a small smile, all the girls swooned, I could hear feli's laugh as the plane flew away.

* * *

><p>About four hours later I was standing in the middle of shits creak, literally. There was vati leaning against the side of his police cruiser his long hair out and flowing resting gently on the shoulders of his light blue tank top accentuated with faded, ripped jeans. Yet women still stared as they walked by, if vati was hot here I would make the natives fucking die. So I swung my hips and flashed my thousand-watt smile at my father as I continued, bitches couldn't look away.<p>

"Hallo lovino" he said as I approached the car

"Hola vati" I said smiling slightly actually trying to be civil.

"Catch" he said tossing something round at me, I held out my hand and caught the object, I was holding a tomato.

"You still like tomatoes right?"

"Hell yeah I do!" I bit into the fruit greedily as I walked around to get into the car

"Don't drip that onto my carpet" he said

"Its a police cruiser stupid, tomato juice stains are the least of your worries."

He actually smiled, it made my soul twitch.

We drove in mutual awkward silence towards the sit shack I now have to reside in. It pissed me off...until I saw the big ass tomato red truck in the drive way, I flew out of the cruiser to glomp the car already knowing that it was for me

"Im guessing you like it" I heard his voice behind me as I stroked the vehicle

"Hell yeah I do"

" Is that your new catch phrase?" He asked as he walked into the house with my bags

I grinned running my hand down the side of the car one last time "hell yeah it is"

* * *

><p>I was more comfortable than I thought I would be sitting on the couch next to my father chuckling over he idiots on American idol. We had been in mutual silence since we got inside and I really didn't mind. I don't really like people so I usually stayed quite; vati was awkward so he silence was much appreciated on both sides. At about 10 I yawned and told vati I was going to sleep, he nodded and coughed before telling me he was happy I was here. The room got really hot because my face flushed and my throat got thick as I told him I was happy to be here.<p>

I feel like I didn't get any sleep as I forced myself into the black skinny jeans in the dark, then again they might have been red I was tired damn it. After I grabbed a tomato and a bagel I ran out of the house and jumped into my truck, I was at the school in a matter of minutes. Forks high school can be described in one word really, fail. Everyone stared at me as I pulled up in the place, I mean I know im sexy but come on. Anyway I shook my hair before I walked into the office, the lady in he front desk only glanced at me before handing over my schedule. I scoffed and walked out I heard her gasp as she looked up and got a view of this fine Italian ass, yeah im sexy and I know it.

The day passed in a blur and by lunch this bubble headed blond named bella thought she was my best fucking friend or something because she had my arm pressed up against her boobs

"So like you can sit a the table with me and my friends!" She said dragging me to a table "this is Lars my brother" she said pointing "and this is..." I stopped listening to her after a minute and instead started looking around at the other people in the cafeteria, my eyes wandered until he landed on a table that stuck out from the others the main reason was there was a boy with white freaking hair, like albino white sitting next to a boy with chocolate brown hair.

"Lovino!"

"What?" I asked tearing my eyes away from the table to be faced by bella, her mouth was turned up into a three shape she strongly resembled the Cheshire cat.

"Got your eyes on the prize I see" she giggled and sat down dragging me with her.

"Well that's the Bonnefoy family"

I raised an eyebrow "did I-"

"The stern blond on sitting next to the one with the red eyes is Ludwig he's dating the boy with the red eyes his name is Gilbert" I nodded actually listening to her for once "the girl with the long brown hair is Liz, not sure if that's her full name but that's what everyone calls her. She dating the one with the black hair and a random flyaway strand, his name is roderich. The one with the chocolate brown hair and green contacts is Antonio"

I frowned "their contacts?"

"Yeah, his real eye color is this beautiful golden brown" her eyes got a bit far away

"Is he single?" I said snapping her back to reality "the German an the albino are dating, and so are boobs and the aristocrat, what about happy?"

The three that bella calls a mouth got wider and happy looked over at me, I decided to ignore them in favor of my chocolate milk "he's single and queer as folk, gonna make a move?"

"C-che co-sa?" I asked coughing and wiping milk from my chin, no I did not spit up on myself the milk had some sort of weird jumping abilities and left.

"Im assuming that means what" bella laughed as she handed me a napkin. I never got to answer the bell rang and I had to jog because my bio class is half way across the school, when I got there I was the last to arrive but I was still on time so bitches couldn't say shit.

"Im guessing you would be Romano" a woman who im assuming is the teacher asked me. Her silver hair landed gently on he shoulders of her blue dress, I was positive that if the dress didn't poof out so much she'd have one hell of a body.

"Si that's me" I said quietly

"Do you speak another language?" she asked

"Si I speak Italian, Spanish, and a small amount of French"

She nodded "well rounded, I would like for you to sit next to Antonio" she said pointing over the an empty desk next to happy

"Umm miss maybe-"

"Sit" she hissed, I dove for the chair.

She nodded and started her lecture something about cells I learned too years ago

"Hola mi amigo" Antonio whispered too me propping his head up one arm and turning to the side slightly

"Um hi" he continued to look at me with that stupid smile on his face so I denied to ignore him. I turned and reached into my book bag pulling out my sketch pad, I could see Antonio watching me out of the corner of my eye so im large elegant letters I wrote "fuck off bastard" with this circular thing called a mochi next to it. Antonio laughed causing me to scowl and flip him off after I made sure the teacher wasn't looking. He laughed again louder attracting the attention of the teacher who turned sharply throwing a pencil at me from god knows where I dodged it like a fucking boss but managed to land right on my ankle, my language made the British kid in the corner twitch. Antonio was by my side in a matter of seconds then I was levitated off the floor

"Put me down bastard!" I yelled flailing and struggling in his grasp, he ignored me

"I'll take him to the nurse" Antonio said as he walked out of the room with my fighting form in his arms

"Thank you" the teacher nodded, huh she managed to injure me before I learned her name

"Well ain't that a bitch" I mumbled lying back on to Antonio

"You curse a lot," he said smiling down at me

"No shit Sherlock" I said rolling my eyes an crossing my arms

"Its cute"

I blushed "im not cute bastard!"

Antonio just laughed and used his foot to open the door to the nurse's office.

"Mrs. bragninsky?"

"Coming~" someone sang followed by a bouncing sound and faint foot steps

"Oh hello Antonio~" she said, my eyes widened this woman...Mrs. Braginski's had short white hair (which seams to be a very popular hair color for this place) a kind face and a chest that had been hand crafted by the holy father himself

"Mio dio..." I breathed out not registering when Antonio put me on the table an explained what had happened. Try as hard as I could I couldn't register a word either of the two people in the room said to me, I felt like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. I wanted to get on my knees and scream to the heavens "there is a god!" Because only he could make a chest like that, I was flying again but this time I didn't care I craned my neck to look past Antonio and gape at Mrs. Braginski's. She smiled at me and waved making her chest bounce slightly I waved back absently until the door was closed and I could no longer see my salvation.

"Can you walk?" Antonio asked me in a strained voice but I barely noticed still thinking of Mrs. Braginski's chest. He put me down gently and stared at me his signature smile still in place but if I hadn't been so distracted maybe I would have noticed that the smile didn't reach his eyes. I started to walk forgetting all about Antonio but he kept up pace with me staying silent we reached the class just in time for it to end, Antonio went into the class room for me and grabbed my stuff leaving me to dream about Mrs. Braginski, my day dreams were interrupted by a book bag hitting my in the stomach at 90 miles per hour I coughed and bent forward trying to regain my breath, I looked up to see Antonio, his smile replaced by an impassive face

"Your salivating" he said and walked away quickly never looking back. I wiped the side of my mouth to see that I was in fact salivating, after a moment I started to walk to my last class of the day. The look on Antonio's face bothered me for the rest of the day from the moment I changed for gym to the moment I fell asleep that night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>okayyy i hope you enjoyed it everyone. let me know if i made any grammer mistakes and stuff. im already half way threw the second chapter of this<strong>_


	2. Scotland

**EDIT: I tried to fix some of the grammer mistakes, let me know if there are any more like point them out to me**

* * *

><p>"You okay their Lovino?" Matthew asked me<p>

"What?" Was my brilliant reply fast forward two days and it was lunch on Wednesday in forks high school, and I was distracted as a motherfucker. Not that I really care but Antonio was not sitting at his table, he wasn't in school yesterday either. Yesterday I was fucking ecstatic, I got to shine in biology without his stupid ass making me fall off my chair and shit, and the teacher (who's name turned out to be Mrs. Alfroskaya) doesn't hate me as much as she thought she would, her words bastards not mine.

"You okay?" He asked again following my gaze and smiling at me

"Me im fucking peachy" I grinned at Matthew and bit into the crap that this school calls pizza "nasty shit" I said Matthews tinkling laughter made the corners of my mouth twitch fighting a smile.

"Omg lovi why do you curse so much?" Bella asked sitting down next to me once again crushing my arm to her chest

"Your eye is twitching" Matthew pointed out with a bemused smile, I just, sighed

I walked into biology on time with my best shit-eating smile on because I completely spaced on the bio homework and luck was on my side, we were watching a video. I lost the smile and sighed happily as I walked over to my empty seat and spread myself out on the large lab table. I shut my eyes in preparation for the movie since I was already in the room no one of importance was worth me watching the door. Someone cleared there throat behind me I turned the top half of my body keeping my feel firmly on the ground to get a look at who was behind me, that's right bitches im flexible. Standing behind me was Antonio I certainly did not flinch at the memory of the look on his face the last time we met, he was smiling now and that's all that mattered. I took myself up off the chair without a word to him and positioned myself properly on my side of the desk, Antonio sat down next to me and propped himself up on one elbow turning himself towards me instead of the movie. I ignored him pretending to listen to the teacher as she explained what the video was about, even as she turned off the lights I kept my eyes in front of me completely ignoring Antonio's happy stare. This was possibly the most awkward ninety minutes of my life; I sat and stared with unfocused eyes on the TV screen while Antonio focused all his energy into staring at me. When the bell rang I made a happy sound of relief and jumped up to retrieve my books from the desk, but Antonio already had them in his hands I just shrugged and walked out of the classroom. I could hear Antonio's footsteps following being me as I walked to the gym, if that wasn't enough people were staring between Antonio and me. I spun around and held out my hand for my books, he gave them to me with a bright smile and jogged off in the opposite direction

"You dating the bonnefoy kid?" Sadiq asked me

"No why?" I made an annoyed face this guy thought he was such hot shit for some reason.

"No reason kid no reason" saidiq patted my head and walked away I growled before stepping into the locker room to go change.

* * *

><p>I was practically running to my car when Antonio distracted me. I stopped only a few steps away from my car to stare because this was honestly the most amazing I had ever scene. Antonio was walking to his car with his albino brother but that's not what distracted me.<p>

"Dat ass" I mumbled transfixed on Antonio's backside, this was the first time I had ever scene Antonio from the rear and I had to say I was enjoy this. I tilted my head to side to get a look at it from a better angle before smiling "me gusta~" I sighed happily taking one last long look before turning to my car. What? Just because he was an idiot didn't mean I couldn't enjoy the view a little bit.

"Lovino!" Someone screamed I spun around to see this big ass puke colored van coming towards me at a strange angle. I could tell from the way I was standing I would soon become a stain on the side of the pavement. It was like one of those cliché movies where someone is about to get hit and the whole word slows the fuck down just long enough for you to know you were about to die, but the movies were so wrong. The world didn't slow down your brain sped the fuck up to process all the pain your about to feel. It was funny though the only thing I could think was "can you see me now papa?" I closed my eyes and prepared for impact when something pushed me down. My eyes popped open just in time to see Antonio stop the car with one arm, he looked down at my with frantic eyes and started speaking in Spanish that was way to fast for me to comprehend.

"Slow the fuck down!" I yelled finally getting my voice back and then I hit him "why didn't you let me die!" I yelled hitting him again.

"Lo-lovi?" He said his eyes widening

I realized what I said and clamped my mouth shut blushing violently and glaring at the flabbergasted Spaniard in front of me, yeah bitches I said flabbergasted I can use big words. From the time they got me and Antonio from between the two trucks to the time vati brought me home I stayed silent, well I did gasp when I saw the doctors eyebrows. Doctor bonnefoy was Antonio's dad; he wore the same green contacts and had two capitulars on his face that he fancied eyebrows. He's also a limely bastard but he did add the word fancied to my vocabulary, anyway when I go into the house I picked up the phone and called bella I needed something to do with someone stupid.

"Hey lovi~" her voice sounded incredibly annoying over the phone "I was just about to call you!"

"No shit?" I mumbled "hey you wanna go catch dinner and a move tonight? Im bored as fuck"

"That's what I was gonna ask you! ~" She giggled "me and Matthew need someone to help us pick out dresses... but...didn't you just come out of the hospital, shouldn't you rest?"

"Im fine, im fine you girls wanna meet me there or you wanna pick me up?"

"I'll come get you~" she sang, "be there in 10 babe!" She crashed the phone down and I gave an irritated sigh as I ran upstairs to throw something on, stupid or not bella always looked good and I didn't wanna go out with her looking like a hot mess.

"Gotta keep up my swag," I said looking at myself in the mirror playing with the strings on my dark green hoodie slightly. I decided to play it simple with my zipper up hoodie and a pair of black skinny jeans, with black and green convers I jogged down the steps

"Hey Lovino" vati came from the kitchen to lean on the wall "listen I didn't tell Roma about the accident and I know your not hurt but could you please be careful?"

"Like papa roma would care, I'll be careful bye vati I'll be home later"

I started to walk out of the house not looking back

Vati sighed "Lovino wait"

I turned to look at him impatience written clearly on my face

"I know how your relationship with you father is but he really does love you"

"Listen I really don't wanna talk about this right now, I've had a bad day so just leave me alone" I shut the door behind me and sighed before throwing on my usual cocky boy smile as I watched bella speed into my driveway

"Lovino! ~" She called out waving frantically at me threw the window

"I fucking see you!" I rolled my eyes and jogged over to the car. "Hey Matthew, hey bell" I said jumping into the back seat "petal to the metal and pump the radio bitches lets go!"

Matthew laughed once before blasting the radio as bella peeled out of my driveway faster than a motherfucker.

* * *

><p>"Did you see his fucking face!"? I laughed as we ran out of the bookstore the clerk still yelling at us in his fucked up Arabian dialect.<p>

"That was priceless!" Bella yelled as we turned a corner and leaned up against the wall to catch our breath and laugh.

"Well there goes my book" Matthew laughed leaning onto me as he laughed.

"Okay, okay" I breathed out "you guys have your dresses"

"And you have yours~" bella sang snickering at my bag

"And? It was sexy" and it was, my dress was a flaming red number short and tight "but no one is to know about that"

"I'll keep your secret and you keep mine?" Matthew said winking at me and shaking his own bag

"Pfft I do as I wish," I said winking back and chucking and glancing off to the side slightly. "Guys I'll meet you at the restaurant okay, I wanna check something out"

"Mkay~" bella sang grabbing Matthews hand "see you in twenty?"

"Sure, see you bitches" they walked off hand in hand towards the restaurant to wait for me. I sighed and started to walk off in the opposite direction, humming lightly to myself, I got to the vacant lot before I heard something

"Well if it isn't the big bad Italian" I sighed and turned to see Scotland coming out of the shadows

"Sup bitch? Come to ask to join my pack?" I grinned at the way his eyes tightened

"As if nigga, what're you doing here Italy? Been banished to west bubble fuck?"

"My name is Lovino Scotland, just because you call yourself a country doesn't mean that were all crazy" I rolled my eyes and stuffed my hands in my pockets. He chuckled and took a few steps towards me

"Feliciano didn't mind me calling him italy when I was pounding into his sweet little-" Scotland was cut off as a silver Mercedes pulled up on the scene, I narrowed my eyes before a happy Antonio jumped out of the car and started to wave frantically at me before jogging next to me

"Hi lovi!" He said throwing an arm around my shoulder

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I hissed at him throwing his arm off of me

Antonio blinked at me "Your in trouble, no?"

"Who's this italy? Your boy toy? I miss my little boy toy feli~"

"Mention my brother one more time" I said, it wasn't a threat but a challenge "Antonio, get in the car"

"But lovi I want to-"

"Don't let this bitch tell you what to do babe" Scotland said, "Come and hang out with a real man"

I pulled out my gun and pointed it at Scotland; the same bored look on my face. "Leave Antonio alone. I'll blow you away without a second thought and leave the clean up to your lackeys you got stalking me"

"Ohhh smart little Italian" Scotland said, he nodded towards me and about 6 more guys came from the shadows holding guns and smiling at me.

"So here's how this is gonna go," Scotland said "were gonna kill you boy toy, then were gonna rape you and take pictures to send to your sweet little felic-"

I shot him in the arm

"You little shit!" One of his lackeys said and shot at me, I dogged easily and shoved Antonio towards the car as I returned fire, I managed to avoid the bullets and kill two of Scotland's people.

"Stay the fuck away from feli," I yelled getting into the car next to Antonio "you wont live next time!" I punched the gas pedal and drove off spinning the car and pealing down the street

"Lo-lovi?"

I looked over at Antonio and sighed, "that was Scotland, he used to be apart of my mob back in phoenix, and he fucked my brother I killed his uncle"

Antonio gasped lightly "I didn't know you were..."

"You weren't supposed to know," I said griping the steering wheel with unnecessary force "why the fuck are you here, HOW the fuck are you here?"

"I've been staking you," he said as if it should have been obvious "I heard the thoughts of the mobsters and-"

"Heard the thoughts?" I asked

"I'm a mind reader," he said fanning it off as if it was anything

"Stay the fuck outa my head"

"I can't read your mind" he sighed

I snorted as I turned a corner "stop bullshitin me, either you read minds or you don't" I stopped the car in front of the restaurant and jumped out ignoring Antonio

"You bitches ate without me," I said as I approached then

"Bella made me," Matthew said shyly

"Its cool, but I am going to eat so you bitches have to-"

"You guys can go home," Antonio said smiling "I'll eat with lovi"

Bella snorted and grabbed Matthews's hand "bye babe have fun!"

"Bye bitches!" I yelled before turning to look at Antonio out of the corner of my eye "come on bastard, your paying." I walked into the restaurant with Antonio at my heels.

"Table for two" I said to the lady at the desk she looked up at me, her expression bored at first then she smiled brightly as she saw all the sexy standing in front of her

"Right this way" she said I almost grinned until I noticed; this bitch was looking behind me! I cursed her out in my mind, not because she was looking at Antonio but because she should have been looking at me damn it! I sighed and followed behind her sitting at the booth she lead us too trying to ignore the flirty smiles she was sending towards Antonio. I flipped the menu open to the pasta section and ordered the firs thing on the menu and a coke

"And for you sir? ~" She asked Antonio

"Oh nothing for me" he said not taking his eyes off me, he leaned forward and clasped his hands together a put his chin on them.

"She thinks were a couple," he said looking at me, his eyes scanned the restaurant "she's thinking about sex" he said "money" he pointed his head to a large biker dude with a beard and chuckled "his cat"

"Okay, okay" I said fanning him off "say you can read minds, why can't you read mine?"

"Maybe your brains different" he said tilting his head to the side the smile still on his face "or maybe im losing my touch"

"Probably both" I said absent mildly what if he really was a mind reader? That would be some freaky shit

"Here's your food sir," the girl said dropping off my food and my drink and walking away quickly.

"So, care to explain what happened earlier?" Antonio asked me

"I already told you in the car, Scotland hates me"

"Why does he call himself Scotland?"

I shoved a piece of pasta in my mouth "because he's a nut, or maybe he drinks so much he can't remember his real name."

"How long have you been in the mafia"?

"Skip"

"But that's the easiest one!"

I shoved another piece of pasta in my mouth "skip"

"Why are you in the mafia?"

"S' fun"

"Today...when you almost got hit by the car and I saved you...why did you ask me that?"

I stiffened for a fraction of a second before eating again "ask you what?"

"You asked me" Antonio whispered "why didn't you let me die"

I shrugged " I dunno maybe I was in shock that you practically flew over too me, risking getting hit by the car as well, speaking of which my turn for questions," I stopped to take another fork full of pasta "why are you here?"

"You almost got hit by a car today" he said, "I just wanted to watch over you to make sure my dad didn't miss anything"

"How did you know where I was?"

"I read the minds of the people around you, the mafia guy Scotland he was thinking some very naughty stuff about you, I didn't know you could bend in that position..."

I almost choked on my pasta from laughter "okay, okay um..."

"Continue eating Lovino" Antonio said, "We can talk on the way back to your house"

I nodded and finished the rest of the pasta quickly.

"How did you stop the car today?" I asked Antonio as he drove me home

"Im really strong" he said smiling

"Okay how come your so cold? You feel like the living dead"

"Interesting term you used, living dead..." Antonio trailed off

I was silent for a minute "Antonio... are you dead?"

"Define dead?"

"Antonio!" I snapped, this conversation was already freaking me out he didn't need to be difficult

"Well since you asked~" he teased "...im a vampire" his voice chipper and light "don't tell anyone though"

"You can't be a vampire," I said staring out the window my body un moving "you come out during the day time."

"Hollywood didn't get much right" Antonio laughed "I don't sleep in a coffin either, I don't sleep at all actually" he laughed

"This isn't funny Antonio," I said narrowing my eyes at the dashboard

"Your right" he said "but im not joking my little tomato, im a vampire and something else..."

I looked at him for the first time since we got in the car "What more could there possibly be?" I asked "and don't call me a tomato" I added in

"I love you, my little tomato," he said brightly

I groaned "okay so lets say I believe you" I said thinking this out carefully "would that make the rest of your family vampires too?"

"Yup~" he said popping the P

"Is that why you guys are all so freakishly sexy?"

"Lovi thinks im sexy?" He smiled brightly (which is actually his normal face)

"Don't get all conceited bastard im just thinking out loud"

"Lovi thinks im sexy~"

"Shut up!" I stutt- demanded totally not blushing my ass off at this accidental confession. "So like...do you burn in the sun?"

"No I sparkle! ~" He sang

"Don't do that you sound gay"

"But I am gay... gay for you lovi!"

"Im gonna pretend I didn't hear that" I grumbled

"Listen" Antonio said as he pulled into my driveway "the next time its sunny I'll prove my vampirism to you lovi!"

"Yeah, yeah night sparkles," I said throwing the car door open

"Night lovi! ~" He yelled out of his window I flipped him off and slammed the door to my house before running up the step to my room. So Antonio was a vampire huh? That's fucking hard to believe, I thought vampires were all coffins and black capes. Antonio was skinny jeans and never sleeping, say I decided to believe that Antonio was a vampire that would throw my whole life into chaos, what if he tried to come on to me and I said, no would he kill me? I've been in forks two week now and I've learned a lot, the tomatoes here rock, my vati is obviously still in love with papa roma. Its sad really I went into his room once to snoop and found a draw full of old pictures and shit. I've learned that bella was obsessed with waffles and Matthew was obsessed with maple syrup. _Sadiq_ was the most popular boy in school, Mrs. Braginski and Mrs. Alfroskaya were lovers, Scotland was now living in port angles, Antonio's dad had amazing eyebrows and apparently he was also a vampire. But if he was a vampire how could he be a doctor? Didn't vampires drink blood? But the most important thing I learned was that Antonio was a sparkly flaming vampire, even worse he was flaming for /me/ I groaned out loud and fell into bed fully clothed falling asleep as soon as I hit the sheets. I woke up in the morning to the sound of a car horn, I jumped up like a boss not screaming like a little girl and diving to the ground. After a second I got up and ran to my window to see who was making all the noise and I found I fitting that Antonio would be standing there in the middle of my driveway, waving like an idiot, on Saturday morning

"Fuck this town"

* * *

><p><strong>whoop chapter two! as you can tell this s not your normal twilight aph crossover type thing. all i did was keep some of the original plot but im changing most of it...okay i have some of chapter...three or four written. yeah i write out of order bro its crazy. anyway umm hoped you enjoy favorite and review and stuff. and the thing with scotland yes that is what he wants peopel to call him just as lovi said<strong>


	3. Perfect

**umm not much to say here...this chapter is a bit sad umm yup thats it. more important note at the end. this is unbetad i know the grammer suxx**

* * *

><p>"Lovino" vati called "there's a Spanish boy outside for you"<p>

"Don't be racist," I said scowling as I walked down the steps

"Im not, im just pointing out the obvious" he said holding up his hands in surrender and walking away, I sighed and threw the door open waving Antonio inside. He smiled like an idiot (so his normal face) and jogged into my house.

"Good morning Lovi! ~" The idiot said taking off his converse at the door

"Yeah, yeah morning, why are you here?" I asked yawning and walking into the kitchen to grab a muffin and a glass of tomato juice

"Its gonna be sunny today" he smiled at me as he leaned on the wall at the side of the kitchen I shot him a sideways glance and nodded holding out my glass for him to hold a moment

"Okay well meet my vati, say hi vati"

"Hello there" vati said holding out his hand, Antonio stepped forward and took it

"Im Antonio" the idiot said smiling still griping my father's hand.

"My names Aldric"

I snorted, "Is that your name vati?"

"Of cores, you didn't think my name was vati did you?"

I blushed slightly "Of cores not!" I sput- yelled, I don't fucking sputter im a boss. "Im gonna go out with Antonio later were gonna chill in my room until then."

"Okay" he said turning his back to me "have fun you two"

"Yeah, yeah" I pulled Antonio up the steps and into my room quickly slamming my door shut and grabbing my tomato juice from him.

"Idiota! Why are you here?"

"I already told you Lovi~" he said sitting down on my spinning computer chair "its gonna be sunny"

"Your gonna kill yourself?" I asked one eyebrow raised putting the tomato juice to my lips

"I told you I don't burn in the sun Lovi~" Antonio chuckled

"Oh yeah" I remembered what he told me "you gay"

Antonio tilted his head to the side "I what?"

"You gay" I said simply "close your eyes I need to change"

"But were both boys Lovi"

"Yes but I don't wish to be raped today"

"Does that mean you want to be raped on another day." He asked turning his head to the side.

I just glared at him; we were locked in a stare stupid to furious, green eyes to hazel, before I burst out into laughter. I folded over and held my stomach as I laughed, I fell to my knees holding my stomach as tears started to roll down my face.

"Lovi?" I looked up to see Antonio standing at the door with my father

"Antonio told me he thought you were sick"

I stopped laughing for a second to look at them both for Antonio's face was contoured in worry truly scared that I was sick, my father just looked confused as hell. I took a large breath "Pffffftttt" I breathed out and fell to the floor in laughter, tears starting to roll down my face as I curled into a ball on the gaudy green carpet.

"Is he always like this?" Antonio asked

"Of cores not" my dad said a bit of a smile on his face "he acts just like his brother Feliciano sometimes"

I stopped laughing and sat up on quickly

"Vati?" I asked my voice is such a bitch because I swear it quivered.

"Oh Lovi~, sober now?" Antonio asked me, I ignored him in favor of glairing at vati

"Yes?" He said noticing my glare

"Did you just...compare me to Feliciano?" I asked my glare slowly turning soft as my lower lip started to quiver, of its own will mind you.

"What..." his pale complexion got even whiter as he comprehended his mistake

"Did you just...compare me with feli"

"Of cores not Romano, don't be stupid, I don't compare, I don't play favorites, I love you both equally" he stated firmly looking down at me

"O...of cores" I said taking a large swallow of air, not a gulp, gulps are cliché in moments like this "my bad vati, just paranoid"

"Don't worry Lovi~ your papa loves you very much!"

I looked up at Antonio finally remembering that he was in the room. Both my father and me blushed scarlet, vati walked out of the room quickly and I fell to the floor face first

"Lovi!" Antonio ran over to me then I was flying

"Chigi!" I screamed as Antonio picked me up and started walking out of the room with me.

"Whaaaa! Put me down bastardo!" I yelled as he literally dragged me kicking and screaming out of my house, he threw me in the car and slammed the door shut

"Rape!" I screamed "Rape!"

"Silly Lovi" Antonio giggled, I screamed again not expecting him to be in the car already pulling out of my driveway "you said that you didn't have any plans to get raped today"

And for some strange reason that made me calm down, I relaxed back into the seat and sighed turning on the radio. When I was with Antonio my soul was soothed and I wasn't afraid of being in danger. The song "Who Knew" by pink was on and I gave a dark chuckle before I started to sing along.

"There's something special in your voice" Antonio said after a minute or two "real emotion"

I snorted, "don't mind me, im just having an anti climatic teenage moment" I sighed

"If you say so Lovi~" he chuckled and turned the car onto this crappy dirt road.

"Where are we goin?" I asked getting out of the car

"Were going hiking! I wanna show you someplace," he said happily pointing _away_ from the designated trail to a small opening in the woods.

"I believe the word is somewhere idiota" I said looking down, I was wearing the same skinny jean and converse ensemble that I fell asleep in because the idiot wouldn't let me change. I looked at Antonio with a slightly worried slightly annoyed face "and were walking down this trail?"

He assed my outfit and face "unless you want me to carry you?" he said it like a question, and there was so much hope in his voice that just had to let him carry me, I didn't want him to understand? I was doing this for his benefit. So the idiot picked me up in one fluid motion and started to walk down the trail,

"We there yet?" I asked yawning slightly, the bastard had woken me up early on a Saturday morning, I could use a nap.

"Can you see the light up there?" he asked gesturing forward with his head.

"I see nothing," I said simply

"You didn't look," he said laughing

"I still see nothing"

"You seam different lately Lovi"

"How so jerk," I asked yawning again

"You seam more...relaxed around me" he said

I sighed "I kinda trust you now idiot, you told me something personal, said that you loved me, and even though you looked like an idiot the whole time, I believed you"

"Lovi trusts me? ~" His smile brightened but his eyes were slightly guarded, the green from his contacts contrasting perfectly with whatever his real eye color is, probably brown or hazel

"Si idiota I trust you" I said scowling slightly

His answering smile glittered back at me in the sunlight, as a matter a fact….

The birds chose that exact moment to fly away for their lives, it wasn't because I screamed at the top of my lungs and practically flew out of Antonio's hold

Antonio tilted his glittery head to the side "Lovi?"

"You look like a giant churro!" I said pointing at him, and I was right. Antonio was wearing brown cargo pants and a brown shirt his darker yet still pale complexion blended in nice with the outfit and his dark brown hair fell in beautiful ruffles around his face. The way he _sparkled_ looked like the sugar and cinnamon that was topped on a churro. "You're a chocolate dipped churro!" I said laughing again and falling back onto the grass

"Hmm I guess I am," he said plopping down next to me and laying his head on my stomach. "Tell me about yourself Lovino" he asked me quietly "I wanna get to know you"

"Okay…well my name is Lovino Vargas, I lived in Phoenix, Arizona all my life, I have two fathers and a younger brother, and I didn't have many friends"

"How come?" he asked as he moved up to lie next to me?

"Well I wasn't very friendly I guess, I don't really like people"

"You don't seam to like a lot of things"

"That's true but I hate everything for a reason, like I hate forks because I hate the cold, and the wet, and my father, and the school. Now that I think about it the only thing I don't hate is my brother"

"So why did you move up here?" Antonio asked me stroking the exposed skin on my stomach "if you hate the cold and the wet and your father and this school and-"

"Alright" I cut him of or else he might of gone on forever "in all honesty I left to get away from papa roma and feli" I mumbled quietly

"I don't understand" Antonio said tilting his head to the side "I thought you loved your brother" I sighed and sat up crossing my legs Indian style on he grass "I...well my father loves feli more than me" I said looking down at the grass "ever since we were children papa roma has favored feli." I bit my lip and took a big breath "but vati...vati never played favorites, while papa spoiled feli and blamed me for things that were clearly feli's fault. Vati would always punish us whenever necessary. When I did something wrong I got a swift pat on the backside but I never cared because feli would get a pat to!" I said joyously looking Antonio in the eye "and that…that made it so much easier to live! It still hurt every time I saw the way papa would look at feli and slip him treats when vati wasn't looking. I was to young to know this pain, but I didn't care because I knew that vati would always be indifferent." I didn't notice I was crying even when Antonio wiped away at my eyes I didn't notice "and Feliciano was so perfect" I whispered not sure why I was talking anymore "so fucking perfect. He was beautiful yet sexy at the same time. He was great at sports and school; he could make anyone laugh even me! And he could sing" I didn't realize I was still talking I was lost in my memories my voice going soft "his voice sweeter than any sound that I've ever heard. Angels would weep in jealously when he sung, when he giggled or laughed. His voice brought me happiness; it brought me peace of mind. He would always sing me to sleep whenever he found me crying. It pissed me off at first. I was supposed to be the one that held him when he cried, that comforted him when he cried and when I looked up at his face as he sang to me I saw pity in his eyes." My voice level dropped "I...i yelled at him and told him not to pity me, i told him to leave me alone and then i ran out. I was only 12, but I wasn't stupid I grabbed papa Roma's gun as I left the house. I stopped running after a little while I wasn't sure where I was but I wasn't scared, I ran into some mafia members that night" I said my voice dropping again until I was barely speaking "I..."

"Stop"

I looked to see Antonio's head was turned to the side, his eyes were shut tight and his hands were clamped shut into fists

"What's wrong Toni?" I asked crawling over to him swaying lightly

"This...this is wrong...I shouldn't know these things" he whispered

"Of cores you should" I said crawling onto his stiff form " I want you to know everything about me" I said biting my lip "I have so many problems that I never talk about and I want you to know them"

"Really Lovi?" He asked looking at me for the first time; his eyes were so conflicted like beautiful golden green storm clouds.

"Yea really" I mumbled

Antonio grabbed me by the shoulders his eyes widening "Lovi I drugged you!"

I tilted my head to the side "che cosa?"

"I wanted you to let me in," he whispered bringing me in for a hug "I wanted you to love me"

I was stunned for a moment before I returned the hug "its okay Toni" I sighed "you did it for a selfish reason but my heart feels lighter than ever" I smiled an started to pet his head "im happy that you want me so much"

Lovi" Antonio hugged me close and I let him, I decided not to tell him that I had recognized the fizzing in my drink and didn't really drink it. It benefited me much more to let him think that my truthfulness was because of the drug and not because I was breaking apart inside at the single mention of my brothers name.

"He was just so perfect Toni," I whispered crying onto his shoulder "more perfect than I could ever wish to be"

* * *

><p><em><strong>i am absoutly positive that romano has an infeiourty complex for his brother, and yes i know the characters are a bit OCC but im still trying. now on to important business, i'm not a review whore and i end not to bitch too much about it but this is a new concept for me and i want to know your suggestions and stuff. things that you guys like and dont like. i finally updated thanks to woodbyne cuz she updates her story <strong>Mein Schutzengel Il Mio Protet<strong>**to****re ****((havent read it? what the hell is wrong with you ppl? look it up!~)) ****rapid fire and i felt bad '^^ so here is your chapter. umm look for an update in like...the next week or two. bye hope you liked the chapter!****_


	4. Questionable History

**Iight i understand that im late, i have no excuses enjoy twinklight erm i mean Double Dipping**

**Warnings- Cursing, questionable History, Bad grammer, umm...yaoi...i think thats it **

* * *

><p>"Your turn bastard" I said to him as I plopped my lunch tray down next to his and sat. The bastard was sitting by himself at a table obviously waiting for me, the least I could do was sit with him. He looked up at me<br>"My turn for what Lovi?"  
>"To tell me about yourself"<br>Antonio smiled "Lovi wants to know about me?~"  
>Damn it was hot cause my face turned red "well it's only fair since you know so much about me already" I said off handedly, he winced.<br>"Lovi I'm really sorry about that"

I rolled my eyes _you didn't drug me_  
>"I shouldn't have done something like that"<br>_you __**didn't**__ drug me_  
>"I should have let you be comfortable telling me about your past and I hope you can forgive me one day"<br>"You didn't drug me" I sighed  
>"What?"<br>Holy shit I said that out loud. Son of a mother fucking whore bitc-  
>"What did you say tomato?" He asked shaking me out of the mental tirade I was about to go on<br>"I said" I took a breath and looked away "I said you didn't drug me" I sighed  
>"But...yes I did Lovi, I slipped the pill in your tomato juice..."<br>"Which I didn't drink idiota so need to feel all bad and shit were even, now tell me about your life damn it" I glared down at my lunch tray  
>"Okay Lovi" he said smiling "well I don't remember much of my human life, I was about 18 when I was turned in...801 I believe"<br>I gasped lightly doing the mental math he stopped to asses my face but I waved him off and told him to continue.  
>"Okay well I was an orphan dying of one disease or another when Francis found me. I was almost dead when he turned me, I remember the burn well."<br>"The burn?" I asked  
>"Yeah when someone is turned the venom is like fire running through their veins" he said smiling<br>"Okay...continue"  
>"Okay well I traveled with Francis for about 200 years learning and adapting, especially to his strange feeding habit"<br>I was a bit worried about the answer but I asked anyway "Which is?"  
>"Oh my family feeds on animals instead of humans if that's what you're wondering"<br>"Animals? That's...good"  
>"You didn't think I was out there killing people did you Lovi? ~" he asked teasingly<br>"Of course I did idiota! Vampires drink blood! You and your clan of pussies drink the soft stuff"  
>"I can tell that Lovi is happy I don't kill humans~"<br>"Shut up, keep taking."  
>"Well that's mostly it" he mused rubbing his chin "me and Francis traveled together for about 200 years then he found Arthur, who is the fucking king at this animal blood thing, me and him fight a lot though."<br>"How come?"  
>"Well...it started during the pirate days I guess...I was a pirate for Spain and he was a pirate for England..."<br>"Don't tell me" I snorted "the armada?"  
>"Yes! He sunk the Spanish armada!" Antonio wined hugging me causing my face to try and combust spontaneously which is the only reason it turned red, true story.<br>"Let go of me bastardo!" I yelled pushing him off of me and the lunch chair entirely  
>"Lovi!" He whined, I just bit into my cookie and looked the other way<br>"Anyway~" Antonio said getting back on the chair "we fought a lot, But he fell in love with Francis so I try not to fight with him anymore. It was just the three of us for a really long time, we traveled to every country, we witnessed and partook in both world wars, I was a conquistador, Arthur was actually King Arthur, and Francis fell in love with Joan of arc" Antonio smiled fondly at the memories while I sat there in shock, trying to take everything in

"then in about...1492 I found Ludwig and gilbert on ship"  
>"Columbus sailed the ocean blue in the year of 1492" I recited with a small smile<br>"Columbus was a dick" Antonio said rolling his eyes  
>"You knew Columbus?" I asked<br>"Yeah I was on his ship for a while that's where I met Ludwig and gilbert. They were stow aways from Germany"  
>"Then how did they get on Columbus' ship?" I asked raising an eyebrow<br>Antonio shrugged "I don't know, gilbert said something about a sex trade and human trafficking

"Sounds...interesting..." I said as I stopped listening. Antonio had really pretty eyelashes...they were long like a girls and brushed his cheek when he blinked and his lips...they were full and looked like they could be pouty if the idiot ever stopped smiling

"we grabbed Liz in1692 in Boston, her name used to be Abigail but we decided it was better to change it." he said winking at me

"1692? Boston..." I looked over at his family table to see Liz was hiding a smile as she looked away from Antonio and me. My face paled slightly "Abigail you say...maybe I'm wrong but 1692 was the Salem witch trials in Boston am I right?"

Antonio just grinned and moved on "Roderick was the last one to join our family, it was only 1996. He was living in Brooklyn at the time he had run out of a hospital tears of venom running down his face he had just witnessed the man who turned him, drain a new born baby"  
>I winced slightly "Damn"<br>Antonio nodded "the man who turned him was named Ricardo Antelli, and he was a vicious murder. He attempted to drink her blood of a newborn child; she had jaundice and various other birth defects her blood was like nothing the world has even known. Instead of just drinking her blood he snuck into her hospital room and drained almost all of her blood from her body and put it most of it in a blood bag, but he also put smaller amounts of the child's blood in small black vials."  
>All the blood drained from my face as Antonio pulled out his chain and flipped the top open, a strong smell copper and sugar coming from it.<br>"Is that...?" I paled even more, in the corner of my eye I saw his family turn their heads in our general direction inhaling deeply as the smell of sweet blood filled the air.  
>"Yup this is the little girl's blood when he had finished draining her he ran into the streets, crazy with blood lust. We were forced to kill him but we didn't get rid of the blood." He smiled fondly at the vile and inhaled deeply before he put the vial away<br>"Why!" I nearly yelled  
>"Her blood was too precious to waste Lovi" he said smiling at me "there might never be blood like her's ever again"<br>"Did she have a peaceful death?" I asked quietly looking into his eyes  
>Antonio smiled brighter and looked over my shoulder; I turned to see what had captured his attention. Sitting in my empty seat in-between Matt and Bell was a pretty African American girl about 15, her hair was short and framed her face beautifully, she stood to go hugging bell and matt as she left and I couldn't help but gape. Her body was <em>amazing<em> her curves could rival that of Marylyn Monroe, Beyoncé, Rihanna, and any other banging babe you could think of. She walked with confidence her hair bouncing as she happily made her way over to Antonio's family, she hugged Elizabeth and chatted idly, high fived Gilbert, kissed Ludwig on the cheek shyly, and nuzzled Roderick as she left  
>"I'll let you know when she dies" Antonio said behind me, I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face. "Alexis!" He yelled and she turned around slightly confused before noticing him<br>"Hi Antonio!" She yelled waving, her voice was slightly rough like she had a cold "hi Antonio's friend!" She waved to me as well, happiness evident on her face  
>"Stop talking Alexis!" Someone yelled<br>"Stop listening Johnny!" She yelled sending a sharp glare his was before she spun and walked out  
>Antonio tusked "well she's alive" he said "but she still has a few problems"<br>I shrugged "teenagers always have problems"

Antonio opened his mouth to say something to me but thought better of it and just smiled again  
>The bell rang and I got up, thrusting out my hand and looking the other direction, after a moment I felt Antonio's hand slip into mine and a blissful laugh escape his mouth as he pulled me forward. I heard cat call coming from Antonio's family and my friends and I turned to curse at them but I was silenced as Antonio kissed my cheek.<br>"Cazzo!" I screamed at everyone and held my head up as I dragged Antonio out of the cafeteria and into biology.

* * *

><p>"Someone is here to see you" Aldric yelled, that's right now that I know his name that's what I'm gonna call him<br>"Che palle" I mumbled and got up off my comfy bed, eyes still closed, to see who the hell was at my door "better be Antonio or ima be pissed" I said  
>"No its not Antonio my apologies." I opened my eyes to see a teenager with bright blue eyes looking at me curiously, a slightly taller man with long blond hair and the same blue eyes was also looking at me from the wheel chair he was sitting in<br>"And who the hell are you?" I asked crossing my arms looking back and forth between the both of them "Lovino! Be nice this is Alfred F Jones and his father Sam Jones"  
>I nodded a hello to both<br>"They're the ones who sold me your truck"  
>"How's it running?" Alfred asked<br>"Like a dream" I said smiling slightly and uncrossing my arms just a little.  
>"That's good, I took good care of the thing and fixed it up before we sold it to you."<br>"You fixed the car? you some kind of mechanic?"  
>"The best one you'll ever meet" he said winking as he chuckled.<br>"Psh I'll decide that for myself one day"  
>"I look forward to it" he said smiling and shoving his hands in his pockets<br>"Well it was nice to see you again Aldric, lovino" Sam nodded at me and my father  
>"Good bye Sam, Alfred"<br>"Bye Aldric, bye Lovino" Alfred said walking past me and bumping my shoulder gently  
>"Che bye jerk" Alfred laughed as he shut my door an I chuckled as well for good measure.<br>"Finally someone in this town who isn't a complete idiot" I nodded in approval and walked back to my room to grab my lap top and start reading some damn web comic about trolls Matthew wanted me to read.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! there history is a bit questionable, espicaly Roderick's i felt like this story needed something so i threw in my own little true story =3 im sorry but im a bit dazed as im writing this.<strong>


	5. Romano

The phone woke me up the next morning twenty minutes after I decided not to go to school.  
>"What?" I growled into the receiver<br>"Hey lovino! It's Alfred! Shouldn't you be at school?"  
>"I'm not going today" I grumbled out "and why are you calling if you didn't think I would be here?"<br>"I don't know, I had a feeling you would be here. Anyway want to spend the day with me?"  
>"You want me to get my fine Italian ass out of bed so I can spend my lazy day with you?"<br>"Better than being alone" he dead panned  
>I was silent for a few minutes<br>"Lovino?"  
>"Be here in 10 minutes" I said and hung up doing a cat like stretch before exiting my bed. I threw on some black skinnies and blue aero hoodie with pink letters and some blue and white converse. Once I deemed myself sexy I walked down stairs<br>"Morning Aldric" I said spinning into the kitchen and diving into the fridge looking for my tomato juice.  
>"Morning Lovino, why aren't you in school?" he didn't look up from his coffee<br>"I didn't feel like going" I slammed the fridge shut "Alfred's coming to pick me up soon"  
>"Oh your spending the day with Alfred?"<br>I sat down in the chair and gave my father the eye "Don't do that"  
>"Do what?" His mouth twitched at one edge and my eyes narrowed<br>"Assume things"  
>"I assume nothing" he started "but if I was assuming things, well you've had two boys come and visit you personally"<br>"And?"  
>We stared at each other for a moment his lip twitched again "nothing"<br>I opened my mouth to say something but the doorbell rang  
>"Lovino! It's Alfred!"<br>I snorted and ran to the door, I threw it open to see Alfred standing there a big goofy smile on his face. He was wearing some brown khaki shorts and a blue American flag T-shirt "Hi lovino!" his smile got bigger, I frowned. Why are all the people around me so damn happy? "Hello Chief Bieldershmit!" he yelled looking behind me

"Hey Alfred" he yelled back not looking up from his newly acquired paper

"So where are we going?" I asked him

"To my place, eat, maybe play some video games"

"….what kind of games?" I mumbled

"I don't know, Gears of war, Halo, MW3"

I stared at him for a moment "I think we might be able to be friend's jones"

He smiled "you think so lovino? I'm glad" he grinned at me and in a manner of cliché stupidity the sun came from around the clouds to shine on the back of this idiots head, I glared and pushed past him "Dad I'm out"

"Bye" he yelled "come back whenever"

I rolled my eyes "Bye dad" I slammed the door and looked at the car next to my truck

"Is that a maxima?"

"05 Nissan maxima, built it myself" Alfred beamed at the car proudly "come on lovino, let's go"

We both hopped in the car an in about twenty minutes we were pulling into Alfred's driveway and walking into his kitchen.

"Hello Mr. Jones" I yelled out instinctively as I walked into the house

"My dad's not here bro, no need to sweat" Alfred laughed and slammed his house door shut. "What's first? You want food?"

"What do you have to eat in this crap shack?" I asked

"Um…"he blushed "I don't think we have any cooked food.."

"Then why…" I sighed "do you have pasta and sauce?" I asked

"I believe so" he said

"Show me the noodles" I mumbled, twenty minutes after that we were having whole wheat linguini and Romano cheese over meat sauce

"This is amazing!" Alfred said after he had finished his third helping "what was the name of that cheese?" he asked

"Romano" I grinned "best cheese in the world" I leaned back on the chair and looked at the teenage boy in front of me "so what's your story Alfred? Teenage boy living on the rez with his father, tell me the story of your past" I grabbed the bag of cheese in front of me and popped it open "and don't say it's a long story because I've got time"

"Honestly lovino I don't have much of a story" he leaned forward "but my tribe on the other hand" he grinned "they have a cool back story"

"I wish to hear such things" I stuck my hand in the bag of cheese and started to eat, sliding down in the chair slightly.

" The name of my family clan is the Quileute's and they've been on this reservation for thousands of years, it is rumored that the Quileute men can change their form" his eyes sparkled "more commonly known as a werewolf. It is said that back in the day my ancestor Matthew was betrayed by his lover and best friend and cast from the tribe. While living in the wild he let his rage fill him until one day he decided he was going to take back his tribe, he spent the next few months preparing physically. But being in the forest for so long also gave him a mental link with nature and animals around him. On the day he planned to take back his village the wolves came to him and said that if he would like the leader of the pack would share his body and soul with him to enhance his strength. He agreed and thanked the pack, he opened his soul and went into the wolves' body, but he also opened his spirit. His spirit was so pure that he not only meshed souls with the wolf but they meshed bodies, he was now able to switch from a human to wolf as he so pleased."

"That's amazing" I whispered clutching the now empty bag of cheese in a death grip. "Did he get his tribe back?"

"Yes he did, the tribesmen were so moved by his display of strength that they elected him to be the permanent chief of the village and begged him to teach them the way of the shifter. Apparently once you become a werewolf you stop ageing so Matthew was around for another thousand years or so before the next story happened, I'm assuming you want to grab another bag of cheese?" he smirked as I had turned the bag inside out and was licking it

"As a matter a fact your right" I got up to grab another bag of cheese and sat back down at the table

"This story happened at a time when all the fully grown men in the tribe had the ability to shift; shifting not only gives you untold strength but also unparalleled senses. One of the tribesmen smelled something extremely sweet in the air, so sweet it made his nose burn and he started to howl for he had also smelled the blood of one of the women in the tribe. He rushed forward shifting and calling others towards the sweet smell. When he got to the cause of the smell he found a cold one, now we call them vampires. The cold one was more beautiful than anything they had ever seen before, pale skin, perfect complexion, and golden hair like the sun. He stood over the mutilated bloody body of one of the girls from the tribe, in a fury the wolf rushed forward and attacked the cold male, sadly he was easily killed. Following the sound of the fight others from the tribe made their way to the scene, it took seven of the shifters to tear the male apart. They soon realized that the body was starting to reassemble its self so they decided to put the pieces together in a pile and light them on fire. Only a few weeks after a woman came to the tribe while the adult shifters were hunting, the villagers were mesmerized by the beauty that the woman had, her jet black hair cascaded down past her bottom, her frame thin and petit while also tall. One of the boys started to scream saying that his nose was burning, the cold woman killed the young boy first. She killed most of the village before the smell of blood wafted out far enough for the shifters in the forest to finally understand what was happening and return to the village. They killed the woman only to find out later that she was the male cold one's lover, come to seek vengeance on the tribe. You're finished with the cheese lovino"

I blinked and looked down to see I was not grasping at nothing

"Grab another bag maybe even two, this last story is the kicker."

I grabbed the cheese and basically flew back to the table ripping the bag open and returning my gaze no Alfred as I stuck my hand in the bag.

"The most recent citing of cold ones was about seventy years ago, a man named Francis and his clan of vampires were hunting on our land. When my grandfather took the tribe and tried to sneak up on them he saw that they were eating animals instead of people. He decided to talk to them and found out that they were different from others of their kind, they didn't kill humans and there strange eyes were proof of that. My grandfather became great friends with the leader Francis and allowed the clan to settle not far from Quileute land. There is still a healthy friendship between the vampire clan and the werewolves"

He stopped and It took me a moment to realize that he was completely finished "damn do you know how to tell a story" I whispered looking at him

"thanks I take pride in my story telling skills" Alfred smiled brightly and maybe it was just all the Romano but I smiled back hell I even laughed a bit "I'm guessing you enjoyed the story lovino" he said

I nodded and bit my lip "you don't need to call me lovino all the time, I know how much of a mouth full it is. You can use a nick name"

"Hmm a nick name you say?" he put his chin on his palm and gave it some serious thought, I chuckled because I knew he was going to say Lovi, everyone always uses the name Lovi as a nick name.

"I got it!" he snapped "Romano!"

"Romano?"

"Yeah because you love the cheese so much! And I can call you Roma!" he was basically vibrating in his chair from the way he was bouncing.

I actually smiled "Romano that sounds good, I like that"

"Yay!" he yelled and got up from the table and picked me up out of my chair "my little Romano" he laughed

"Put me down stupid" I growled trying to stop my lip from twitching.

He plopped me on the couch still laughing he tossed me an Xbox controller and flipped on MW3, we played for four hours and both fell asleep on his couch.

* * *

><p><strong>kayy yeah I have no idea where my inspiration went for this but i finally got it back. im turning sixteen next week and since I'm not gonna have a party or do anything I'm gonna update all my stories or something like that, umm if there are any grammarspelling mistakes let me know. Umm review please so I can know if you guys like it or not. And if you have any questions/suggestions let me know.**


End file.
